


Taking the Train

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry and Ginny reunite for one final journey together...





	Taking the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

 

Ginny could barely move as she caught sight of him sitting still on a lone bench, his eyes locked on the misty platform, where in the midst of the billowing vapour, a gleaming steam engine stood stationary on the tracks.  

She had known he’d be here.  

After all, their reunion was to her as irrevocable as their love. 

Her own eyes trailed over his form, growing clearer as her trembling legs took her closer. He was youthful, far younger than the Harry she remembered, with his beautifully messy raven hair and his strong, capable body draped in white robes. 

He was a young man again; the same man who’d curled his arms around her under the leafy orchard trees at the Burrow, his fingers running through her hair.

That time was so far from here, and for her, it existed only in memory. 

But now, as she glimpsed the brilliant red of her own curls, Ginny saw the colour that had faded so long ago. 

Through some remarkable means, they had been taken them back to the most unforgettable of moments, back when their lives together were just beginning.

The sunlight poured through the glass ceiling above and Harry turned, seeing her for the first time.

Their eyes met and she felt seventeen again, with the lifetime of their love to drive her forward.  Ginny’s footsteps quickened, her heart leaping at the sight of his green eyes and before she knew it she was running, sprinting into his open arms. 

As he encircled her, holding her to him, she suddenly had no idea how she’d lived without him.  

"Ginny," Harry's voice trembled against her cheek. When she heard the sound of his voice, and felt his breath, Ginny knew nothing could ever tear her away again.

She could barely move her lips to form his name. For too long, it had hurt to say when he was no longer there to answer.  However, the hurt was gone now and the relief that replaced it was overwhelming as she whispered, “Harry.” 

Without thinking their lips met, falling into a kiss that seemed to spiral through her body stirring the love that lay within her.  Ginny’s hands traced his face, the young and firm lines of his jaw and into his rumpled hair. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” she murmured against his lips. 

“Ginny. You have no idea...”Harry said, his voice trailing off as Ginny’s lips once more moved gently against his.

Harry’s hands travelled the length of her, as if recalling her form, touching the small of her back, her hips and then returning to tangle themselves in her long, flowing hair. 

He eventually pulled back, leaning his forehead against Ginny’s, their breath ragged, “It feels so good to hold you again. I’ve been waiting so long for this.” 

“You waited,” Ginny said, holding on to his shoulders, the renewed intensity of his eyes hitting her once again.  

“Of course I waited...” Harry said softly, his voice slightly disbelieving. “How could I have left without you?”  

His lips brushed hers once more.  “Besides, I figured you’d give me hell if I didn’t.”

She laughed, as she had not been able to in so long. The motion filled her with relief now that Harry’s body was against her. “I would _never,_ ” she said with a smirk, for she knew he was right. 

Harry smiled at her laughter, his hands finding her waist and resting gently there, before he whispered quietly, all intensity returning to his voice, “I’m sorry I left you... I never wanted to.”

“I know, but it’s over now,” said Ginny softly, while her fingers gently caressed the nape of his neck. 

“Over, “he agreed.  

Ginny nestled into his chest, content for him to just hold her. Harry must have known this, for he embraced her tenderly, pressing his face against her hair and for a while they just stood, the weightless smoke falling over their motionless figures. 

The silhouette of the great white steam engine off in the distance caught Ginny’s eye again and it felt to her as if something were gently pulling her forward, urging her to move on. 

“Is that our ride?” she asked softly, indicating the misty outline. 

Harry chuckled, looking over his shoulder, “Yes, I suppose it is.”

 “We have to go,” Ginny stated, a sudden and absolute certainty in her voice. “Soon, Harry.”

 “Yes,” he clarified, still staring off into the distance. His eyes were intense when he finally turned to face her, “Do you think...?”

Ginny slipped her hand down his arm, and laced her fingers with his. “There’s only one way to find out.” 

Silently she guided the way, feeling elation flow through her – it felt as it did those long years past when Hogwarts lay waiting for them. However she knew that was not the case now, as what lay in store for them was unknown.  

She glanced up at Harry, a peaceful expression on his face, and she gripped his hand a little more firmly within her own. With Harry at her side the unknown was never menacing or foreboding, it was a force to be reckoned with. 

An adventure. 

The steamy haze cleared slightly and Ginny saw the open door ahead. Silently she led them both closer. 

The feel of Harry’s hands around her waist stopped her progress, and Ginny turned to face him. Without a word, he brushed a strand of hair over her shoulder, not quite able to take the final step.

Ginny instinctively leaned into him.

“Is this it?” Harry asked, a shiver running through his body, “I mean you and me... what will happen?”

“I don’t know... we’ll know soon.”

She reached up, kissing him with all the passion she could muster, desperately trying to put every moment of their love into that kiss. In return, his hands roamed her back, pulling her closer still. 

As they broke apart, Ginny smiled seeing the hope return to his features. That was all that mattered to her, all that had ever mattered, “Whatever happens, we’ll be together.” 

Harry silently gathered her hand once again in his and they moved forward towards the open carriage.

At the doorway, Ginny turned casting one final look around the empty station.

The clouds of smoke made it vague to her sight, but it was beautiful, the golden rays of sunlight streaming down through the great glass ceiling and bathing everything in a soothing, warm glow. 

Finally she pulled herself from the scene, leaving it all behind and her eyes found Harry’s.

Together, with their white robes billowing behind them, they disappeared into the carriage. 

Fading away from life into the endless mist. 

The final enemy was behind them at last.  

 

 

  


End file.
